


Invaluable

by Peppermint_Shamrock



Series: Peppermint's Encourageshipping Week One-Shots [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Canon - Anime, Guilt, Multi, Post-DOMA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7006420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermint_Shamrock/pseuds/Peppermint_Shamrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuugi never considered how his sacrifice would affect the two people he loved the most. And he has trouble believing them when they tell him.</p>
<p>Or, Yuugi is an absolutely oblivious self-sacrificing muffin who thinks far too little of himself and has trouble accepting that people adore him.</p>
<p>Written for Encourageshipping Week Day 6 Prompt: Reunite</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invaluable

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a day behind, but I did a manga-verse confession, why not an anime-verse confession?
> 
> Set immediately post-DOMA.

“I was scared that you would never come back.”

Their voices echoed each other, one inside Yuugi’s head, and one outside of it. He struggled to find the words to respond. No matter how long they had been friends, he couldn’t get used to being valued so much. He had never thought that sacrificing himself would affect everyone so much. He thought that maybe they might miss him, but would understand that what he had done was for the best.

“I’m sorry,” he finally said. “I didn’t mean to worry you.”

They were both taken aback by this. Yuugi could feel the sensations of guilt and shame come from his other self, and immediately knew he had said the wrong thing.

_Why…why are you apologizing for that? It was because of me that you…_

“Yuugi…don’t apologize. Because…worrying about you – and we all did – it means that we care about you. And it’s stupid to apologize for the fact that people care about you.”

“I’m apologizing because…because I never even thought about it possibly upsetting you guys. I thought everyone would understand that it was for the best – that since other me was much more important than I was, it was better that I…”

_No! That’s not true, partner!_

“Don’t say that, Yuugi,” Anzu said, and placed her hand on his shoulder. “You’re just as important as your other self is…I’m sure he’d say the same.”

_I do say the same…actually, I would say that you are more important._

“Please…you two don’t have to say that just so I don’t feel bad. I know it’s not true. Other me…your past is undeniable – you were a king, you were far more important than I could ever be.”

_That doesn’t…!_

“And Anzu…I know how you feel about him…and it’s okay…but I know he’ll always be more important to you than I am. You don’t have to tell me any different.”

“Yuugi…I do love you as well. I think it took losing you to realize that, but I love you no less than your other self,” Anzu said hesitantly, as though she wasn’t sure how to say it.

“Anzu, don’t. Please don’t…it’s okay, really. I know I’m not as cool or as clever or as strong as my other self. I understand…who could ever love me when compared with him?”

_I do._

“What?” Yuugi asked, thrown off by his other self’s sudden and fierce response.

_I love you far more than I could ever love myself. It’s wrong of me to love you because I know I don’t deserve you and I know I can never bring you anything but unhappiness, but…_

“What are you talking about, other me?” Yuugi was very confused. His other self loved him? Why? And what did he mean by not deserving him? “I know you still feel guilty over playing the Seal and losing me to it, but it’s okay now. The Orichalcos is gone, I’m back, everything is fixed now, so it doesn’t matter anymore. You’ve always made my life better besides.” Why didn’t his other self understand? Yuugi didn’t mind all the trouble – it paled in comparison to everything that his other self had done for him.

“Yuugi…” Anzu interjected softly, “I don’t know what the other Yuugi said, but…he really took it hard. You didn’t see how dejected he was after losing you. He…it was awful, Yuugi. He wouldn’t eat, he wouldn’t talk to anyone, he blamed himself for everything – I suppose it was his fault, but it was…excessive – and when he dueled Haga…he was so angry and lost, Yuugi, if I hadn’t stopped him he might’ve really hurt Haga. Until he dueled that image of you in the valley, he wasn’t even remotely okay.” Tears were forming in Anzu’s eyes. “Please, Yuugi. You have to understand. You’re so much more important to us than you think you are. I know you think it’s no big deal if you get hurt, I know you think it’s nothing to sacrifice yourself…but it’s not! It’s not and it hurt and it’s not something we can just get over even now that you’re back. I love you…and I know you mean the entire world to him. He could barely function knowing that he had hurt you and possibly lost your soul forever. I didn’t want to believe that you were really gone, and now that you’re back, I…I…” She was fully crying now.

“Anzu…” was all the shocked Yuugi could manage. “…Other me, is this…is this true? Was it really that bad?”

_…Yes. Anzu put it much better than I could, but I was not…doing well,_ he responded hesitantly. _And that is why I don’t deserve you. I didn’t deserve your sacrifice for me. I should have been the one taken. I should have paid for my mistake. In a way, losing you and knowing that it was my fault was a worse punishment – but you shouldn’t’ve had to suffer on my account. And yet you gave yourself up willingly, when you had done nothing wrong…you are a far better person than I could ever hope to be. You would never have gone so far against Haga. You would have been able to continue on without me. You would have tried to save me, of course, which would’ve been more than I deserved. But you could live without me. You_ should _live without me. I have brought you nothing but trouble – I’m just an old ghost with too many enemies, a parasite stealing your life – I’m completely unworthy of you…_ he rambled until Yuugi cut him off.

“Stop it, other me. I…understand your feelings now, but I can’t accept that. You’ve brought me so much good as well,” Yuugi started.

_No…anything good you think I’ve brought you is something you’ve obtained on your own, or even if it’s something that’s because of me, it’s nothing in the face of all the danger I’ve put you and everyone else in,_ the other Yuugi interrupted. He sounded completely sure of this, but Yuugi was not convinced.

“I’m glad you’re in my life, other me, and I’m not letting you argue that,” Yuugi said confidently. The other Yuugi did not respond. “Please listen to me. Anzu, other me…I’m sorry. I never realized…how much I meant to you both. I’m sorry…I love you both as well, and I never wanted to hurt you. I really thought that it wouldn’t be a problem, that if I vanished it wouldn’t matter as long as other me was still here. I never thought of how it would affect you. I’m sorry for being so selfish…”

“You idiot, didn’t I tell you not to apologize? And sacrificing yourself because you think everyone will be better off…you call that selfish? I think we have very different notions of the word, Yuugi.” Anzu almost laughed through her tears. “Selfish, indeed. You are the least selfish person I have ever met.”

_Anzu’s right. I’m not sure that you are even capable of being selfish. It’s a little concerning, actually, how little regard you have for yourself or your own safety._

“I…suppose,” Yuugi said uncertainly. Anzu actually did laugh this time.

“Come on…we should head back to the others. At least before Jounouchi and Honda eat all the food.”


End file.
